


Tonight's Our Night

by ImmoralHD



Category: Cow Chop YouTube RPF
Genre: F/M, Same Characters, feel free to suggest scenerios, i'll work on this while i do my russian mob boss au, new chapters coming when i have time to write, please comment! this is my first work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralHD/pseuds/ImmoralHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never intended to fall in love.<br/>She was on a straight track to New York, stars in her eyes, independent and sure of herself... Until she dropped out of college. Then, a few overlays on a flight, a switch in tickets, and a chance later, she finds herself in his house, in his arms.<br/>In other words, welcome to nearly love-at-first-sight cliche garbage. Heavily inspired by Renaissance Affair/7 Birches - Don't Close Your Eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before We Go Our Separate Ways

**Author's Note:**

> The OFC/Self Insert/Reader is based off myself, sorry. I'll try to keep it vague. I use my name, Ansley, with the petname Lovely or screen name LovelyQueen.  
> This is going to be a series of random events in their ship, with the female character as a somewhat pre-established girlfriend. Feel free to comment with your opinions or ideas for scenarios, I'll probably write them.  
> Also, I don't have a beta, so please let me know if you spot any cancerous errors.
> 
> Russian Used (keep in mind, I don't speak Russian. If you do and you want to lend a hand, I appreciate it):  
> Куколка- Kinda like babydoll.  
> Я говорю на русском, красивая девушка. Никто не понимает меня, когда я говорю , как это, особенно, когда я говорю это быстро.- I speak Russian, pretty girl. No one understands me when I speak like this, especially when I speak this quickly.

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Another hour on top of the overlay. Ansley sighs, head lulling back as she stares at the updates on her phone. Mentally chiding herself, she's forced to remember that cheap tickets can mean longer waits, and she doesn't have anywhere in specific to be anyway. Dropping out of college had been the first thing to confirm that. She kept the rest of the money she would've spent on classes, taking a few weeks to travel and force her mind off of the most risky decision she'd ever made. Now she's headed back to NYC, in some sort of attempt to find work. After the failure at a degree in education, a bout of interest in psychology, and a semester spent seriously considering Egyptology for her major, she returned to her true passion: acting, and left the school. Though that wasn't treating her well, anything was better than being stuck with her suffocating family. Ansley shivers with her entire body at the thought, face scrunching in a cringe. The old man sitting in the cramped seat to her left grumbles rather passive aggressively at her movements. She shoots him an ugly face when he turns his head, despite her age and faint appearance of maturity. Contorting to taunt him, she wonders for a fleeting second what she must look like to anyone else sitting in the cramped, packed terminal around her.

As if the universe sought to answer her, across a couple rows of the seats she swears she hears someone snicker. Face flushing, she perks up and looks for the source of the sound. Trying and failing to conceal his expression is a younger looking guy, dark hair cropped and eyes squinty from what she presumed was a snicker. She raises an eyebrow at him pointedly, and he snaps out of it, pretending to busy himself with something on his phone. This, however, doesn't last long and soon he's snorting another laugh from trying to keep quiet. Ansley lets out a giggle, shaking her head as she looks to her own phone. _Go talk to him,_  a voice in the back of her head begs. _You have time and he's cute_ , the voice whines. What she assumes is her conscience isn't wrong; the man's not unattractive and she's soon trying to forget that fact. She already embarrassed herself in front of him, didn't she? Flirting isn't the logical next step.

Catching him with just a smile on his face, she takes a moment to scan over his features. He's rather pale, somewhat lanky, with sleeves of colorful tattoos up his arms. She supposes that he could easily pass for a fuccboi if he tried, but with the way he's giggling she doesn't figure he is. She rolls her eyes at him with a snort of her own and he just looks at her for a minute. Just as she's considering leaving to find something to drink, maybe to eat, anything as an excuse to bump into the guy, he waves her over. Or at least, that's what it looks like. Doesn't it? She then wonders if maybe he's stretching, because surely he wouldn't be waving over some chubby girl with a frizzy ponytail and a sad excuse for an outfit when he looks like he does. This isn't to say she isn't pretty, but it's one in the morning and she's in _no_ way superstar model gorgeous after a day full of flights and years full of stress. She must've been staring at him with some sort of dazed look for too long, because he gives her a quizzical look and motions for her to move over, to sit by him. She breaks from her internal monologue, grabbing her purse and baggage and toting them across the rows of chairs.

“This seat taken?” She asks, though it hardly needs an answer and she’s already sitting down by the time he opens his mouth. He chortles at this and extends a hand for a shake. She takes it, noting the calluses on his hands- maybe he plays bass? Nah. - and how his hands dwarf hers.

“Nah, you’re good. I’m Aleks, with a k-s,” he says, voice a little more gravelly than the expected. The rasp is nice and she grins.

She hums, making the mental note of it. “Well, hello, Aleks. I’m Ansley. Spelled how it sounds unless you say it wrong.”

“Ans-ley,” he says, enunciating carefully. “Never heard that before, so, uh, cool.”

“Thanks,” she says, and though she’s received this comment a thousand times, something about the way he says it that conjures this fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her laugh that follows is a touch too erratic, she fears.

“So where might you be headed?” He says, tugging out his headphones and setting his phone aside.

“I, uh… I actually don’t know,” she says, scratching at the back of her neck. “I have a ticket for New York, but I don’t feel like going back there is best for me. I’ll figure it out. What about you?”

“Colorado,” he says, glint in his eyes.

It’s rather adorable how he lights up at the mention. Did he grow up there? “Is your family up there or something?”

“Not quite,” he shrugs. “It’s for work, but I love it there. Plus I’ve been away from Mishka for a while and I miss her,” he says and she wonders if she’s imagining the dusky pink tint to his cheeks.

 _Damn_. She almost sighs, but bites her tongue. Of course he’s taken. She puts on her best interested tone and continues, hopefully not missing a beat. “Mishka? That’s a pretty name, how long have you two been together?”

“Together? I’ve had her for-- Oh,” he cuts himself off, taken over by a giggling fit. It’s higher pitched and breathy, nothing she would expect would suit him. “ _Damn_ , dude, Mishka’s my dog,” he manages, before the giggles take over once more.

Ansley flushes, then manages to join him in quiet laughter at her own stupidity. “ _God_ , I’m a dumbass,” she snickers. “Sorry about that, jesus. I’m stupid sometimes. S-So, uh, your dog, then?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he chuckles, shaking his head. “I have some pictures on my phone if you wanna see her,” he says, and he’s already looking for his phone before she blinks. Leaning close to her, he swipes through several pictures of the precious little pupper who appears to be smiling in every picture.

Ansley swoons over the dog, then swoons a little about how nice he smells being so close to her, and can't help but tilt her head to the side as she gushes about how cute the pupper is. As she does so, she ends up bumping her head against his, startling the pair of him. “Sh-shit, sorry,” she manages, moving away abruptly.

He quirks a brow, smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You're alright, Куколка.”

“Excuse me?” _Was that Russian?_ She supposed it was, and the fact that his dog’s name is Mishka only supports that.

He snorts. “Don't worry about it. It's nothing bad.”

She shoots him a look. “Alright, whatever. Didn't take you for the kind of person who’d speak Russian, that's all.”

“I actually, uh, lived there for eight years,” he admits, almost shyly.

“You're not shitting me, are you? That's really dope.”

“Я говорю на русском, красивая девушка. Никто не понимает меня, когда я говорю , как это, особенно, когда я говорю это быстро.”

“Okay, now you're really bullshitting me. What are you saying?” She huffs for added annoyance.

“Nothing important,” he counters, “just enough for you to believe that I'm serious about being Russian.” He actually smirks now, a hint of teeth behind the grin. God, it makes her heart skip a beat.

She throws her hands up, shaking her head to try to hide her dorky grin. “Color me convinced, Aleks with a k-s.” Fleetingly, she thinks _Aleks with a kiss_ , but the thought is gone with the next blink of her eyes.

“Fantastic, then. I mean it is my first language, so…” He clears his throat a little as conversation tapers off. “I don’t know when your coffee leaves, but do you wanna get flight?”

She quirks a brow. _Was that an attempt at coming onto her?_

“Fuck, sorry-- I meant ‘I don’t know when your flight leaves, but do you want to get coffee?’ Hope I didn’t ruin my chances by screwing up.” He scratches the back of his head nervously, smiling sheepishly.

“I just got another delay, and quite frankly, that sounds like a dream.” She grins, all teeth, for the first time in forever. Normally, it’s a tight-lipped smile, enough to be believable. Now she finds herself grinning and laughing, unafraid of her appearance. _What sort of charmer was this guy?_

“Nah, a dream is meeting a cute stranger at the airport who’s willing to spend time with a dumbass like me.”

Her face goes red. “W-Wow, that was a little forward,” she says, voice strained with embarrassment. He frowns. “Not that I don’t appreciate it! Just, uh, not used to compliments, I guess,” she mumbles, following his motions as he stands up and collects his baggage.

“Well, I hope you at least believe me. Anyway-- Preferences for coffee? There’s a Starbucks or the hole in the wall a few terminals down.”

“I hope the hole in the wall has seats or something. My feet are killing me.”

He nods in agreement, and after a few minutes more of smalltalk and dodging through the packs of people, they’re at a cafe. It’s small and warm, walls painted a cool brown color. Pairs of people sit at tables, talking quietly and eating what appear to be fresh-baked pastries and cookies. It’s overall more pleasant than she expected, and they get into the short queue for the cashier. He orders for himself first, then asks her. She concedes that she actually doesn’t like coffee, settling on a hot tea instead.

“So you’re telling me you were up for coffee _ten minutes ago_ , and now you hate the stuff?” He asks, smirking playfully as they sit at an open table. “I must be more attractive than I thought I was.”

She hums thoughtfully, feeling cheekier than ever. “Depends on how attractive you think you are,” she says plainly, voice betraying the active flirting. She takes a nonchalant sip of her tea, now at the perfect temperature.

“Attractive enough to get your number, probably.” He says, tone just as even as hers.

She wills away another burning flush. She hums, feigning disinterest and he looks like he’s going to shit himself. Waiting a few moments to make sure he was thoroughly shook from that ‘bad boy’ attitude. “You’d be right,” she grins easily.

“Damn, dude, you had me scared for a minute there,” he laughs, just as erratic as she had been before. Sliding over his unlocked phone, she sends a message to herself, putting in her contact info as ‘Ansley’ with the sparkling heart emoji. She passes him her phone in return, in which he puts ‘Aleks’ with a the speak no evil monkey and an eggplant. When she raises an eyebrow, he simply says “Dicks out for Harambe.”

She nods knowingly, throwing up her hand in the ‘okay’ symbol. “Dank, man. That’s my boi.” Ansley takes another long sip of her tea, then takes back her phone, clicking it off and throwing it in her purse. “You mentioned going back to Colorado for work, so what do you do? Forgot to ask you before.”

“...Normal stuff,” he says, after way too long to be believable.

She shakes her head, eyebrow raised. “Bullshit. What do you do? Can’t be that bad.”

“I uh… It’s kinda weird. I’m a Youtuber, and one of my main channels is set in Littleton. We do lets plays and live action stuff.”

“ _Aaaw_ shit,” she says, drawing out the ‘a’. “That’s awesome. And you do that full time?”

He’s taken aback by her interest, but smiles softly. “Yeah. It’s the best job ever. Apart from when shit gets messy because James goes off the deep end,” he snorts.

“James?”

“Another guy from the channel. You like video games and that shit?”

“Yeah, love ‘em. When I’m not too busy being a starving actress, that is,” she smiles.

“You should check us out sometime. Couch co-op. Cow Chop. I came up with the name,” he beams at the last bit, and she knows he’s telling the truth.

“Will do,” she says, and he gets quiet.

It’s a little unsettling at first, but she’s not about to be weird about a little lull in conversation. She grabs her phone, answers a few snaps on snapchat, and responds to a text. Casually sipping, she finds herself with an empty cup of tea. Getting up to pitch the cup and order a new tea, Aleks looks at her curiously, just like he had been in the terminal before. When she returns to her seat, he finally looks like he’s about to say something.

“You don't have anywhere to go.”

“Right.”

“Or anywhere to stay”

“Yeah.”

“You like video games, you act, and you’re funny.”

“I don’t really see myself as funny, _but_ \--”

“Do you have a job?”

“No, Aleks. Look, just get to the point--”

“This is stupid and crazy, but you should come to Colorado with me. Work at Cow Chop. You can stay in the house or something.”

She goes silent, pale in the face. “Don’t fuck around with me like that.”

“I’m not being a dick right now. I know it’s sudden and weird or whatever, but I really like you and I think you deserve a chance at starting something. You don’t have a school, do you?”

“I, um, just dropped out of college.”

Now she’s _sure_ he shit himself. “Alright, this is fate.”

“Okay…?”

“I started youtube right after I dropped out of college.”

“Weird,” she starts. “...Look, as much as I’d love to let you whisk me off to Colorado, I have a ticket to NY and I don’t know if I can switch to wherever you’re headed--”

“It’s worth a shot. No one really heads to Littleton this time of year. Kinda why I booked this flight.”

She nods her head. “Fair enough, I guess... And this isn’t for, like, a prank show or something?”

“Nah. Just me making a random decision. So, you in?”

After agreeing, they take a languid walk down to a front desk and it’s almost shockingly easy for them to change Ansley’s ticket. The entire time, neither of them can wipe these dumb grins off their faces. Hours later, they’re on a plane together, Aleks a few rows in front of the new Cow Chop recruit. She spends the entire time pegging him in the side of the head with mini pretzels when no one’s looking. He tries to send a few back her way and ends up hitting an elderly lady in 13D who promptly has him moved behind her as to not hit her again.

After the flight, Aleks grabs them lunch and they head back to the Chop House, where Ansley meets the usual suspects. James is a _little_ less than nice about Aleks picking up some random girl, but later reveals that it was a joke. Trevor’s nice enough, but before they can have a real conversation, James socks him between the legs and then they’re off having their own shouting match. Next she meets probably her favorite member, Mishka, who starts following her like a little shadow. The rest meet her later, when she crashes a recording session completely on accident. The interruption causes a bit of frustration from Brett, but it’s soon quelled and the newest member, Ansley with the screen name LovelyQueen, joins the fray.


	2. Tonight's Our Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is placed a few months after Ansley joins Cow Chop. Just fluff and egregious amounts of kisses and embarrassment. Wish I was sorry. Also, there’s some kinda mature content later on in this chapter. Please let me know if you find him too OOC or would like to see a certain scenario between the two!

Rain patters unevenly across the rooftop, sliding down the windows in fat droplets. It’s cold enough that the windows fog at the edges from the warmth of the inside, but not quite cold enough to be snowing. Aleks and Ansley lay entwined on the couch, stealing breaths from one another from their proximity, mouths just separating from a kiss. Her cheeks are flushed, far more than his, though he sports a rather bashful look. His fingers card through her thick curls, eyes almost squinted closed with the way his cheeks spread into a smile. After a long day, they collapse into bed with one another, and though they’re a whirlwind of a romance, the passion is more real, Ansley fears, than anything she’s ever felt. 

Thinking upon her current situation as Aleks mumbles quiet praise to her, she can’t remember a single moment between meeting him and living with him that they were just friends-- without underlying meanings behind lingering glances and touches. Sure, they pretended to be ‘just friends’, but they transcended that so quickly; a simple glance in a different light lead to broken confessions in between rough kisses. For a long while, all that was said about the tension between the two was from James, usually in the form of teasing. Clips of Aleks gazing at her or the way her laughter spiked up an octave just for him in videos replayed and turned into gifs across the internet. They made each other giddy, and everyone could see it. Fans had been speculative since the start, and Ansley wonders if perhaps they both stayed quiet for so long just to spite everyone. No, she reassures herself, the timing was right when things did happen.

\---

It was a snowy night, far later than anyone had any right being at the house, but Ansley had stayed in to help finish up extra editing. After a trip outside to clear her mind, she had come back in to see a very startled Aleksandr. She hadn’t heard him the entire night-- though that might have been due to the soundproofing headphones. So there he was, turning towards her, leftovers in his hands. She brushed some of the snow flurries off her clothes, removing her coat slowly and hanging it over the back of a chair. Her cheeks and nose were still flushed from the cold, snowflakes clinging to her eyelashes. 

He made a small gasp of an ‘oh’ and set the white to-go box on the counter. 

At this point, he was beginning to stare. She sheds her coats, scarf, and gloves slowly under his gaze, trying not to look over to him, trying not to make things weird. She’s sure the only reason her cheeks are still red is from the fact that he’s watching her so intently. She shoots him a look of confusion, uncomfortable with the awkwardness in the air. It wasn’t like they hadn’t been alone in the same room before, she thinks, but she can’t understand the new way he’s seeing her.

Her breathing is a little shallow from shivering, but all he can focus on is the way the white specks sitting in her lashes draw attention to how long they are. It’s harder to tell when she’s wearing her glasses, but her eyelashes are thick and dark, framing her brown eyes that aren’t too dissimilar to his own. As soon as she sees where his eyes are locked, she’s shoving on her glasses again, glittering brown concealed by the artificial lights glancing off the lenses she had been cleaning. Still, he’s transfixed, and his eyes move to her lips. The pale, purple lipstick she had painted on earlier is mostly worn, dusky pink of her lips peeking through and contrasting her otherwise olive skin. She always comments on how they’re her best feature, and he thinks she might be right. Her lips are pillowy and lush; he finds himself nibbling on the inside of his lips, wondering what hers might taste like. It’s then that he starts to feel hot under the collar, cheeks tinting to become like hers. He clears his throat to dispel some of the silence. 

Why has it never felt this weird between the two of them before?

He finally mumbles, breaking the silence with a less than characteristic quietness. “I, uh… Damn, I didn’t know you were here.”

She chuffs a laugh, “Yeah, I can tell. I didn’t know you stuck around either.” She scratches the back of her neck in near nervousness, toeing off her shoes at the door. “I’m doing some extra editing stuff for Trevor because of his trip in a few days, sorry if I was laughing too loud or whatever.”

“Didn’t even hear you,” he says, trying to reassure. When she lights up, a thankful look in her eyes, a comforting warmth spreads in the pit of his stomach. That comfortableness lasts as he keeps eye contact with her, despite how much it normally makes him nervous.

“Do you want to watch a movie or something with me?” She offers, hope earnest in her eyes. “I could make popcorn or whatever and we can have, like, an hour of calm in this fucked up house,” she adds, that nervous, erratic laughter creeping back in. She almost curses at it, but he smiles in one of those rare smiles and, for once, she finds the ability to keep her damn mouth shut.

“Yeah, of course,” he says, way too quickly. He softens it with, “but only because you offered to make popcorn.” It is a joke, and she does laugh, but he notes she’s not beaming as much as before. He wishes she understood he wasn’t trying to be a dickhead he just really, really didn’t want to sound like an overeager middle schooler. Pace yourself, he thinks. 

“Duh,” she drawls, though her voice falters a little, confidence on the verge of shattering. It took enough to actually ask for this kind of time with him. “Go pick a movie while I make popcorn, but I swear to god, don’t fucking meme me with Shark Tales or Shrek or any of that shit.” 

He salutes dutifully and moves some of the lighting equipment out of the way to pull up Netflix. She pops the popcorn and throws it into a bowl, salting it lightly, as the sounds of a spooky intro play loud enough for her to hear in the kitchen. “A horror movie, Aleks? Really?” She asks, shoving him in the shoulder as she sets down the popcorn, settling into James’s usual position on the couch. 

He shrugs, smirking cheekily. Sure, he thinks, it’s the oldest trick in the book and Ansley’s one of the largest scaredy cats he’s ever met, but… But something about their interaction earlier spurred him into acting on long suppressed desires. Images of her curled up next to him make his face hot, and he silently thanks the bowl of popcorn for sitting between them, lest he put his arm around her already. 

“Is it too spooky for you, dude?” He jokes, scrunching his shoulders up and wiggling his fingers in a taunt.

She shoves him again, cheeks flushing. “I said I wanted ‘an hour of calm’, not the shit scared out of me, Aleksandr!”

“Damn, дерьмо.” He rubs his arm like he’s in serious pain, but his grin says otherwise. Grabbing some of the popcorn, he sighs, “Well, the movie’s starting whether you like it or not, so I’d get comfortable.”

She shakes her head and gets up, shutting off the lights and grabbing a blanket from the other room as the intro finishes. Curling up, she hesitantly starts eating popcorn. At least there was that to distract her, she thinks, that and Aleks. Venturing a look over to him, he looks right at home and perfectly comfortable, if not a little nervous. Probably because of the movie.

She’s half right. He doesn’t exactly like scary stuff, but it’s worth it if she reacts like he’s sure she will. The other half stems directly from the fact that she’s sitting so close, and he doesn’t trust himself to say anything without making a total joke of himself. Instead, he focuses on slowly making his way closer to her. It’s working well enough; she’s too focused on hiding most of herself under the blanket and watching for jump scares even in the first ten minutes of the movie to notice him.

A good half of the movie passes before much else happens. Other than the accidental hand touch when they both reached for the popcorn, from which Aleks is still left cringing for the cliche, nothing has happened. 

That is until god knows what flashes on screen and they both scream, jumping towards each other and knocking what little popcorn was left in the bowl onto the floor. Aleks curses loudly while Ansley squeals, latching onto him. He tells himself it’s purely out of instinct that he wraps his arms around her and pulls her tight to him. Her legs slide into his lap, pushing her skirt up her legs. He finds himself idly marveling at how smooth and warm she is, even through the roughness of his thick jeans. 

“J-Jesus,” he mutters, trying to ignore how wonderful she smells as she shakes her head and hair free from under his arm, shampoo she always uses wafting into the air. “Fuck, dude, you weren’t kidding about being spooked,” he says, next feigning laughter. 

“I oughta punch you,” she returns, going a shade of maroon. She tries to remain unimpressed and impassive despite her flushed face, though she can’t bring herself to move away from him. It’d be hard anyway, with the protective hold he has on her. It urges her closer and she fights the stray thought of curling into the embrace. 

“Fucking hell,” she groans as another suspenseful scene begins, “Can we… Can we please pause it for a minute? Or change it? Please?”

He pauses for a moment. 

“Beg for it.” 

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he’s painfully aware of how sexually charged it is. His intentions were sarcastic and playful, but as they’re spoken, his tone is gruff and demanding against the quietness of the scene. Her eyes go wide as saucers. He’s never seen her this stunned before-- and that’s saying something.

It’s a long bout of silence before she quips back with something equally disgusting, cliche, and provocative. 

“Make me.”

That’s when impulse kicks in and he smashes his mouth against hers. She’s softer than he imagined and easily follows his lead. Before he can tear himself away and start retreating on possibly the stupidest thing he’s ever done, she presses her small hand to the base of his neck and urges him closer. He swears he hears her moan, keening softly, against him. His arm, previously around her shoulders, dips lower to her waist. She breaks away from him first, rubbing the faintest bit of lipstick off the corner of his mouth. Her eyes are glittering and the slightest bit dazed.

It’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

“A... Ansley. I’m--” He’s cut off by her kissing him again. It’s needier, hungrier, and if his blood wasn’t rushing before, it certainly is now. He grunts low, under his breath and uses the hand on her hip to move her. She’s now straddling him, skirt hiked up, and his hand goes into her hair. He softly urges her away, she tilts her head as he starts kissing down her neck, biting at her collarbone until there’s a reddening little mark. 

“F-Fuck, jesus,” he starts, almost out of breath, “wanted to...” She makes that whimpering, keening noise again, nodding in agreement, and he almost loses his last bit of restraint.

“M-Me too. I wan-ted you,” she mumbles, breath hitching as he presses her down against his lap, grinding his growing hardness into her. “For so long, I wanted this,” she moans. 

For the next few minutes, they can’t keep their hands off of each other. There’s dizzyingly erotic heavy petting and Ansley’s almost taken aback by exactly how much Russian he lets slip as he gives her several more hickies. She can only assume what he’s saying, but the way it rolls out of his mouth tells her it has to be passionate. With her every moan, it seems to egg him on. Though it calms as hormones dwindle and the movie ends in the background, there’s tangible chemistry. It’s suddenly far too hot in the room.

He takes a second and smiles cutely; she can’t help but melt further than she already was. 

“I, uh, I’ve been meaning to ask you out or some shit for a while, but I guess that takes care of it…?” He says, though it sounds like a question, like he’s still leaving it up to her.

“Yeah, I’d say it does.” She says, trying to slow her breathing. She gives him a half smile, toothy and very unlike her. “That was really nice,” she sighs.

“Pretty great,” he agrees, helping her move from his lap to settle beside him once more. She leans into him as his arm eases back around her and he can’t help but think of how right it feels. The way they fit together is unsurprisingly perfect, and even in such an abrupt switch in their relationship, it just feels like natural progression.

\---

“Ansley?”

She’s drawn back into the current setting; one of warm blankets, soft music, and Aleks with mussed hair. She just smiles, though she’s sure he just asked her something, she couldn’t care less. 

“Yeah, Aleks?”

He opens his mouth, brows drawn together like he’s confused and about to say something, but stops himself. The look on his face softens and he pulls her closer to his chest with a hum. “Forgot what I was going to say. You’re warm,” he says, through a yawn. 

She sighs, eyes fluttering closed in contentment. “Happy you think so.” 

It’s then that his phone, playing his custom (and highly annoying) ringtone for James at top volume. They both almost jump in surprise and Ansley curses under her breath, stirring from their cuddling position. Aleks is slower to move, though he eventually answers, carding a hand through his hair tiredly. 

 

“What’s up, dude?” He says and she can hear James babbling about something excitedly in the background. “Dude, dude-- It’s, like, eleven o’clock. Can we please talk about this tomorrow?” Next she supposes James mentions the ‘tude is because he has her over, as Aleks flushes softly and avoids the question. “Look, man, we- I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He closes the call and turns his phone off with a little click, sighing and rubbing his hand over his face. “Jesus. Tomorrow’s gonna be a mess.”

“Another one-off game skit?” She snorts, imagining what fucked up thing James had concocted this time. Not as if Aleks didn’t do his fair share, but with how quickly and excitedly she could hear him talking, she knew it’d be a doozy.

He nodded in agreement, resignation settling into his features.

“So then let’s get back to relaxing like we were and worry about how many showers you’re going to be taking after all of the filming, tomorrow.”

She can almost see the flashbacks as he cringes, a certain jelly-filled disaster coming to mind. “I can still feel it in my ears sometimes,” he mutters, throwing an arm around her and dragging her back down with him as he falls over.

She starts snorting as she laughs and he urges her to shut up, pressing a kiss to her neck. He laughs a bit begrudgingly, then it fades into his hiss of a laugh. “God, it was so funny though,” she manages, words huffed out between airy laughing fits. “You fucking-- hah! When the--” She keeps trying to say something but just cuts herself off, tears streaking down her face. “Can’t breathe!” she laughs, and that’s when he goes to tickling her. 

“Can’t breathe?” he asks, smirking deviously. She’s mid-laugh when her expression turns to shock, though her breath is still caught in her throat. 

The laughter’s uncontrollable at this point and she begins to kick at him, squealing. “You dick! Traitor!”

He gives up as she makes a fist and is about to start hitting at him. She catches her breath as he sits back, satisfied. “What would you expect from a Russian spy?” He asks, laying on the accent thick. 

She’s still struggling for breath at this point, aftershocks coming out as giggles. Ansley just shakes her head and slumps back in the bed, defeated.

“You surrender, comrade?” He questions again, sounding far more smug than before.

“Fuckin’ yes, Aleks, yes. I surrender. Happy now?” The annoyance in her tone is betrayed to her reddish cheeks and the cheek-hurting smile that stretches across her face. Her eyes are closed as she enjoys her head being on the pillow and the noticeable lack of tickles. 

“Very happy, babe,” he snorts, dropping the accent. “Y’know what?”

“What?” She muses, opening her eyes as he falls back beside her. He’s quiet for a moment and they both just stare at the fan moving on the ceiling. She can feel indecision coming off of him in waves. 

“Aleks?”

More silence. 

“You even awake?”

He turns on his side a little, watching her. 

“Yeah, I just… uh, y’know, we’re close and all that… and we've been dating for a while, and I think I might love you?” He sounds more confused than embarrassed. She thinks it's fitting. “I mean, I do. I know that's what this feels like, but it feels fuckin’ weird to say.”

“You too,” she says, lamely. And then she curls up to him, and the rain on the rooftop puts the two to a soft sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment with your opinions or ideas for scenarios, I'll probably write them.  
> Also, I don't have a beta, so please let me know if you spot any cancerous errors.  
> Russian Used (keep in mind, I don't speak Russian. If you do and you want to lend a hand, I appreciate it):  
> Дерьмо- Shit


End file.
